


[SEED][FK]污泥

by AMithen



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: M/M, OOC, PWP, 原作背景, 芙蕾单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMithen/pseuds/AMithen
Summary: 意想不到的亲吻袭击了基拉，一向吐出尖锐刻薄话语的嘴唇竟是如此柔软。
Relationships: Flay Allster/Kira Yamato





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短打无校对，bug有，ooc

“没关系，什么都不用想。”弗雷轻轻地说着，双手却不知轻重地紧捏着基拉的肩膀。  
他如火般灼热的眼神让基拉害怕地低下了头，却又马上被强横地扭了回去。  
第二个意外的吻堵住了基拉的唇，灵巧的舌头顺势顶进了口腔，绵密地舔舐着齿列和腔壁。  
基拉下意识地后退被捏住了后颈的手阻止，柔嫩的触感让他痒得颤抖。  
“不要害怕。”咀嚼糜烂的细语顺着喘息塞入咽喉，酥麻得耳根嗡嗡作响。基拉颤抖着闭上了眼睛，弗雷缠上了一直躲闪的舌头。  
弗雷的舌苔粗糙，还带点苦涩的味道，灵巧又有力地裹缠搅动，连舌根都被扯得刺痛。  
猛烈的亲吻挤压着稀薄的氧气，基拉有些意识迷离，迷迷糊糊地和弗雷躺倒在床上。  
当大腿突然接触到清冷的空气，基拉如梦境坠入现实一般猛地一震，推开了身上的弗雷。  
突然涌入的空气没有缓解缺氧的红晕，又让他有点发愣。他别着脸偷偷瞄向弗雷，昏黑的房间里他并不能看清弗雷的表情，只是灼灼的目光刺得他浑身颤抖。  
还没等他开口，一只冰凉的手贴上了他火烧般的脸庞，擦去了干涸的泪痕。基拉眨了眨眼睛，下意识地咬住嘴唇，却被垂下的手指按住。柔软的指腹反复按揉着红肿的嘴唇，弗雷弯下身亲吻基拉的耳垂。  
“交给我吧。”  
你不用担惊受怕。  
你无需背负包袱。  
你也可以获得快乐。  
微张的嘴唇还没来得及吐出话语，两根手指便蛮横地闯了进去。  
弗雷一遍又一遍地在基拉耳边喷洒着温热的安慰话语，手指却纠缠着他的舌头，探入敏感柔嫩的喉腔，反驳的话语不被允许，仅有可怜的呜咽可以逃出。  
在基拉无力的抵抗下，弗雷的另一只手握住了基拉半硬的下体。  
基拉绷直了身体却也不敢轻举妄动，细长有力的手指上下套弄，近乎务实地制造着快感。  
基拉的腰很快就软了下来，情不自禁地跟着弗雷的节奏小幅摆动。舒服的呻吟却被继续增加的指节卡在喉咙，大张着嘴，却还是喘不上气，只有唾液不停地流出挂在下巴上，滴下去濡湿了军服。  
基拉觉得眼眶热热的，下体已经吐出了些许稀薄的前列腺液。  
“别着急。”弗雷说着停下套弄的手，取出了塞在基拉嘴里的三根手指，指尖被泡得微微发皱。  
高潮前的急刹车让基拉难受地扭着腰，黏腻湿冷的触感滑进了臀瓣之间。  
“弗雷！”基拉瞪大了双眼，未能说出口的话又被融化在了深吻之中。  
第一根手指插入穴口的感觉是胀痛难耐。基拉想要推开身上的男孩，因为痛感而软下去的阴茎却又被重新细致地爱抚了起来。  
不知是痛苦还是快乐的呻吟逸出了二人交叠的嘴唇，第二根第三根手指也接连探进了紧缩的密道。  
手指展开成剪刀模样拓张着紧封的肠壁，想要叫喊的冲动却只让口水呛进气管。基拉别过脸咳个不停，眼泪毫不注意地滚落在枕头上。  
“我要进来了。”知会一般的话语有点冰冷，基拉看着跪坐在他身上居高临下的弗雷，不知所措地摇了摇头。  
但是弗雷像是没注意到一般，扶着自己的性器狠狠地插入了穴口。  
被粗大的头部进入的一瞬间基拉以为自己要被撕开两半。他痛苦地叫了出来，两行眼泪不由自主地从眼角溢了出去。  
弗雷似乎也没比他好受多少。他舔去划过耳边眼泪，边安慰边艰难地将整根柱身顶进深处。  
饱胀的感觉似乎充满全身，连声音都只剩下空白的蜂鸣。弗雷在他身体里停留，可能是几秒也可能是几分钟，之后缓慢地抽动起来。  
他的动作不快，但用力极猛，基拉觉得每一下都似乎要被捅到更深的地方。但充满力量的饱胀感带来了奇妙的满足和安心，严丝合缝没有任何忧虑可以插入。  
而当疼痛到了可以接受的范围时，甚至会转化成快乐的源泉。  
尾椎积蓄起来的快感细密针织般覆盖了脑海，基拉无意识地抬手勾住了弗雷的脖子。  
而弗雷一僵之后迅速地俯下了身，啃咬起基拉纤细的脖子和喉结。下半身的动作更是加速，每每牵扯出细嫩的肠肉便又深深地插回去。  
被头发蹭得发痒的肌肤也转化成隔靴搔痒般的快感，基拉抱着身上人的肩膀就像抓住欲海中的一根浮木，二人交叠的身影起伏飘荡。  
最终弗雷咬住了他凸起的喉结射进了温热的肠道。在基拉呜咽着弓起身的同时，弗雷揉弄他坚硬的茎体和头部，让他泄在了自己手心。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这是他第一次看到这台被称为“高达”巨型机器人的内部。  
> 狭窄的驾驶舱室里黑色的座椅占了绝大部分的空间，座椅两侧则是操控杆。  
> ——那个瘦小的孩子就是在这么不起眼的空间里影响着那么多人的生死。  
> 弗雷面无表情地听着维修班大叔的抱怨，低下头捡起那些垃圾。  
> “别想跑。”

夜深人静的机库里，连弗雷刻意放轻的脚步声都格外的明显。他一步步走近那个下午才清理过的驾驶舱，轻微急促的喘息声渐渐传到耳内。  
基拉似乎睡得很浅，眼睫毛颤动着，那双看不见的紫色眼珠似乎在眼皮底下转动了一下，一张一翕的嘴唇吐露着无人知晓的话语。他身上裹着薄薄的白色被单——也可能是浅黄色或者淡蓝色，在近乎无光的环境内难以分辨——双臂似乎是抱着竖起来的双膝，整个人窝在了狭窄的驾驶座上，弱小无助得惹人怜爱。  
弗雷不由自主地伸手触碰了基拉的脸，冰凉还带着些许潮湿的触感无声地泣诉。  
在脸颊接触到指腹的一瞬间，基拉便惊醒了过来。他猛然睁开双眼的同时下意识地往后仰头，却被柔软的垫子挡住了去路。偷袭的家伙立马靠了上来，用身体的重量压住了他惊恐挣扎的手脚，然后他的唇也被堵了个严严实实。  
这个吻似乎也要切合突袭的主题一般毫不留情，狠狠地搜刮了一番口腔内不多的空气，将他的舌根吮吸得发疼。  
“弗雷……”基拉趁着换气的间隙开口，却不是很敢直视直勾勾盯着他的眼眸，“这个点……你在这里做什么……”  
抗拒的语气让弗雷心里更有些烦闷，他朝着基拉的下巴咬了一口。“你才是。这么晚为什么不回房间。”  
“我只是…”啃咬的刺痛感让基拉别开了脸。弗雷却打断了他的话：“这个时间好孩子应该回房间睡觉，你的父母没教过你吗？”  
弗雷将基拉的脸扭了回来，昏暗的空间也掩盖不了的凌厉目光让基拉如坐针毡，更恐怖的是他感觉到弗雷的手插进了大腿之间，隔着被单和裤子摸索了起来。  
基拉试图扭动身体摆脱那只手，但是驾驶座上的空间实在是过于逼仄，无处可躲。  
弗雷的头发蹭得他的脖子生痒，他想推开身上的人却找不到好的着力点，下体时有时无隔靴搔痒般的快感一点一滴地裹缠着瘦弱的腰肢。  
“啊……”基拉小声叫了出来，“不要……回去，现在就…”  
“哼嗯。”弗雷奖励一般地亲了亲基拉的耳垂，但是手上的动作没有停下，反而更明目张胆地拉开了裤链。他用着耳鬓厮磨般温软的语气说出残酷的话语。“但是坏孩子不教训是不会听话的啊。”  
“住手！”基拉闭上双眼绝望地喊着，像是被逼至绝境的幼鹿的殊死一搏，奋力推开了身上的人。  
“砰！”肉体和钢铁撞击的闷响连带着廊桥支架的刮擦在阒静的空间里刺耳地回响。  
“啊对不起！没事吧？”基拉紧张地询问着被推倒在地的弗雷，他急着想把人扶起来而忘了一直蜷起的双腿酸麻得让他无法站立。  
弗雷一时间惊讶地在坐在冰凉的钢块上，但很快痛感就化成了滚烫的怒火，他站起来二话不说地将基拉摁在了座椅上。弗雷粗暴地咬住了他的嘴唇，舌尖尝到了铁锈的味道，基拉觉得自己似乎要被拆吃入腹。  
他刚刚试图借力站起来而按在操纵杆上的一只手被狠狠地扣住，酸软的双腿无法阻止另一只肆意沿着会阴往后游走的手。强硬的动作正向他缺氧的大脑传递着不容置疑的信息：反抗只会让处境更加糟糕。  
干涩的指腹探进肠道疼得基拉瞪大的紫眸里盈满了泪水。  
但是弗雷不在乎，不如说让怒火中烧的他更兴奋。  
“很痛吗？”弗雷又向里面强塞进一个指节，“这就是推开我的代价。”  
基拉摇了摇头，眼泪从盛放不住的眼眶里滚落下来。弗雷沿着相反的方向地舔掉泪珠与泪痕，直至亲吻阖起的眸子，突然用起柔和的音调对他说着“放松”。基拉颤颤地睁眼，不由自主地亲近着温柔的声音。  
“不然接下来难受的还是你。”  
基拉呜咽着接受了这份亲昵，尝试着让体内的异物能有松动的空间。  
当第二根手指插进去的时候基拉还是没忍住痛呼出声。声波碰到了舰体墙壁又传了回来，和着弗雷的低语“你叫那么大声会吵醒别人的”一起在耳蜗打转。  
基拉只得咬住另一只手的手背，将痛苦的呼喊和被碰到敏感点时酥爽的呻吟一并吞咽下去。但弗雷似乎对他的举动更是不满，带着狠劲儿抠弄起细嫩的肠壁，而上方却依然温柔地舔去他的眼泪，亲吻覆在手背之上的上唇。  
基拉第一次真切的觉得自己的身体这么的强大，只要他想就可以像这样接纳进三根肆意窜行的手指，甚至还能产生被填满与支配的快感。  
“呃嗯…”在敏感的凸起反复骚挠的指尖舒爽得双腿想要蜷缩起来。  
弗雷舔过他手背上的咬痕，舌头探进了口腔。几乎是同时，弗雷蓄势待发的硬挺抵到臀缝之内，无缝衔接般接替抽出的手指插入到深处。  
痛苦与快乐的呻吟都被消弭在相贴的唇间，只余隐晦水声和肉体碰撞模糊又真切地奏响淫靡的乐章。  
弗雷放过了基拉的唇，直起身加快了抽插的节奏。他俯视着沉溺快感又不知所措的基拉，泪水婆娑的双眼刻印着自己的影子。他突然注意到从方才开始就一直抓着的基拉的手。  
说来好笑，这大概是他第一次也会是唯一一次碰到高达的操纵杆吧——尽管还隔着另一只手。  
弗雷恨恨地加大插入的力度，同时捏紧了那只手。  
基拉意识迷蒙地发出抗议的声音，肠道绞紧体内戏虐的性器。  
弗雷轻轻拨开基拉额前的棕发，摸到满额细密的汗水。难以言尽的感情涌上心头，他捏着基拉韦手一遍又一遍地按动着操纵杆上的按钮。  
“哪个键是扳机呀？”极尽温柔的声音吐出故作天真的疑问。  
“弗雷…嗯……”基拉敏感地察觉到暗涌的情绪，想要传达的话语却总被毫不怜悯的插入和刺激打断。  
“要是能好好按下去我的爸爸是不是就不用死了呢？！”  
尖锐的问题划破虚伪的快乐，弗雷的目光也如同凶兽一般刺痛着眼眸，但下一刻又被无法阻抑的生理快感所蒙蔽。  
疼痛与快乐的螺旋缠成找不到头也看不见尾的藤蔓，蜿蜒在基拉的身体和心头，随时刺开那些没有痊愈的伤口，撕扯个鲜血淋漓。  
基拉再一次醒来是因为卧室里的闹钟，身上的衣服似乎换了一套，只是又过去了一个不足为道的夜晚。


	3. Chapter 3

“你这是在同情我吗？！”  
这算什么？愧疚，还是同情？为什么基拉要用这种眼神看着我？他凭什么这么看着我？弗雷看到痛苦却仍旧清澈的紫色双眸中倒映着自己扭曲的面孔。痛苦。对。这才是他应该有表情。  
“弗雷……”  
“像你这样的家伙……”弗雷将刚从椅子上站起来的基拉推到工作桌上，桌子和墙壁碰撞发出很大的噪音，遮盖了基拉的痛呼。  
他用双唇捂住了基拉的嘴巴，粗鲁地推开了电脑轻松地将基拉托到桌面上。向上游走的手撩开了底下的衬衫，当摸到一块微微浮肿的皮肤时身下的基拉明显地僵硬了一下——刚刚撞到桌子留下的淤青吧。  
弗雷毫不怜惜地按揉着撞伤的部位，舌头则更放肆地往深处探去，将疼痛与抗拒的话语连带着唾液一起倒灌进基拉的咽喉。  
基拉被呛着直咳嗽，眼睛蒙上一层晶莹的水雾。窒息感让他白皙的脸庞爬满了潮红，肿胀的嘴唇水光潋滟，顾不及擦干净的口水在下巴上留下道道折射光斑的痕迹。凌乱的样子好不可怜。  
弗雷突然意识到他们将要第一次在明晃晃的灯光下做爱。  
基拉还没缓过来，虚弱地让他停手。弗雷狠狠地捏了一下淤青的地方，无声地警告着。他满意地看到基拉皱起的眉头，咬着嘴唇吞下了痛呼。  
“不要咬嘴唇。”他说着将基拉的衣服推到锁骨的位置，大拇指抚过他红肿的嘴唇。基拉不安又试探性地张了张嘴，他将拇指伸进去，感受着舌尖犹豫地舔动。  
那块饱经蹂躏的皮肤终于被放过，胸前因为温差而突起的乳头于是受到了额外的照顾。第一次被外人亲密触碰的突起连同乳晕都硬挺起来，忠实地向身体传递被抚摸的快感。  
基拉颤抖着，身体的反应令他吃惊又害怕地往后缩去，背部贴上了冰凉的墙壁。他嘴里含着弗雷的手指但又不敢用力咬，难耐的呻吟声从唇齿缝隙之间泄了出来。  
弗雷像发现了什么新奇有趣的东西一般按揉一侧的乳头，轻描淡写地说着“虽然今天休假但还是有人值班哦”。  
基拉浑身一震猛地看向敞开的房门，弗雷哼笑着含住基拉另一边乳头。  
“嗯…不要…”基拉含糊地说出拒绝的话，津液止不住地往外流淌。陌生酥麻的快感让他想要将身体蜷缩起来，一只无处安放的手抓着弗雷头发的手不知是推开还是拉近。  
尖利的牙齿勾勒起凸点的形状，些微的刺痛刺激着敏感的神经，化成一股股冲动往下身冲去。  
无法忍耐的呻吟在房间里弥漫开来，想要夹紧的双腿被弗雷的腰隔开。弗雷朝上看去紧紧盯着灯光下的一举一动，基拉似乎也在他的眼中看见了自己的模样。  
“真是淫荡…”弗雷牵起那只紧扣着桌沿的手，放到了从不知何时拉开的裤链里露出来的性器上。“你被舔乳头就这么兴奋么。”  
“不是…”基拉挣不开弗雷的手，只能任由他抓着撸动起自己的阴茎。  
上下同时被爱抚的快感让基拉下意识地向前挺动，结果将脆弱敏感的地方更送到了弗雷的掌控之中。  
弗雷终于放过了那颗被吮吸得红润硬直的肉粒，一路沿着胸部舔过去含住了被冷落多时的另一边的乳晕。  
“啊…不要……弗…雷…我…”基拉的话语被强烈的快感和射精的冲动打得支离破碎，氤氲的双眼茫然地看着对方灰蓝色的眼睛。  
反复被舔舐刺戳的乳尖变得麻痒刺痛，弗雷抓着他的手有力地撸动着硬立的阴茎。  
基拉仰起了头，乳白的精液射在了二人的手上。他宛如久旱逢甘霖一般急切地换气，空洞的眼神昭示着被快感冲刷空白的大脑。  
“弗雷…”他意识模糊地呢喃着。  
弗雷将基拉沾有精液的手指塞回基拉嘴中，看着他痛苦地哽咽了一下不自觉地兴奋起来。  
“自己的味道感觉如何？”  
皱着眉咽下苦涩的精液，基拉渐渐清醒地说道：“弗雷，我们谈一谈好吗……”那双清澈的眼睛里自己似乎总是无所遁形。  
“我们没什么好谈的。”弗雷恨恨地说着，沾满精液的手摸到臀缝之间。  
基拉一下子愣住了，他推搪着。“不要，不能在这里！”  
“要不要不是你说了算！”弗雷更是烦躁地将基拉推摁在墙壁上，手指借着精液作润滑熟练地插进了穴口。“还是你想自己爽完就跑？”  
频繁性交的身体自然地接纳了侵犯的手指，弗雷一口气塞进了两个指头。鲁莽的举动还是让基拉难受地咬紧了牙，高潮过后的身体对痛感愈发敏感。  
“不…”  
弗雷瞪了他一眼，将垂在胸前的内衬衣边缘塞进了基拉的口中。“下面这张嘴才应该张得勤快一点。”他用两根手指撑开肠壁，抚摸着沟壑，让基拉大腿都在颤抖。  
草草地结束了扩张，弗雷急不可耐地整根插入进去。  
紫色的眼睛瞪着流出了泪水，不知是痛苦还是享受的喊叫闷闷地消失在衣物之中。  
过于紧致的肠道勒得弗雷有些难受，抽插都困难。恒温的空调舱房里他大汗淋漓，一下又一下缓慢地碾过敏感点送到最深处，再大幅度抽出仅留柱头卡在洞口。  
每一次进出都是对敏感的神经末梢的折磨。饱胀的快感与性欲唤醒着射精之后软垂的柱体，弗雷再次握住半硬的阴茎，配合着进出的节奏上下套弄。  
射了个干净的地方在生理刺激下站了起来，但这次更多的是空虚的刺痛。基拉捏着弗雷的衣袖，或是扶着以此作为支撑。  
发麻的乳尖再次被温热的口腔覆盖，过载的刺激让快乐与痛苦螺旋共舞。眼泪像断线珠帘一样无意识地掉落。  
弗雷射在基拉体内的时候，基拉的身体像是被烫到或是电击一般弹跳几下，又迅速地瘫软下来。只有弗雷手中的硬物一直坚挺。  
他看见基拉无助地摇头，脸上是欢愉的红晕。  
他用力撸动了几下，基拉猛的弓起了身体，淡黄色透明的液体从尿道口喷溅出来。  
基拉像个破布娃娃依靠着墙壁支撑，双眼无神地盯着某个角落，眼泪流个不停。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xp脑洞，摸完了应该不会有后续


End file.
